


Creed and Legacy

by Merfilly



Category: Kushiel's Legacy - Jacqueline Carey
Genre: Double Drabble, F/M, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-26
Updated: 2011-09-26
Packaged: 2017-10-24 01:19:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/257271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hyacinth muses</p>
            </blockquote>





	Creed and Legacy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ilyena_sylph](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilyena_sylph/gifts).



Freedom was the Tsingani creed, even if unspoken. No Tsingani, man or woman, would give up their freedom. For all that the women were part and parcel of their households, whether father's or husband's, even they knew that the road and countryside were preferable to the laws of the lands claimed by others.

Hyacinthe, Prince of Travelers, knew of no greater principle until he fell to Phedre's sway. And, having learned the power of Love, he gave to her the greatest gift he knew how by granting her Freedom. His own was nothing in comparison to hers, for she faced a Destiny as great as the responsibilities he chose to take from the Master of the Straits.

The bitterest of all fruits within his choice, though, was knowing, soul-deep, the love he felt for her, though returned, was only rivaled by the feelings she bore to the stalwart Cassiline. He did not know how to truly feel jealous over the union he could glimpse in the future for them, yet he would never cease to wish for other roads traveled.

He would soon have more than enough time to contemplate it, as he embraced his fetters of his free will.


End file.
